There All Along
by Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics
Summary: Starts when Edward is about to go into the sun in New Moon. Bella can't reach him in time and the Volturi get to him. Can Bella move on with Jake? Maybe, by a miracle, Edward is alive, or as alive as a Vampire can be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the idea for the story

**Prologue: This starts when Edward has gone to the Volturi because Bella jumped off the cliff. Which means Bella already knows Jacob is a wolf.**

**Mini Playlist:**

**Given Up- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Going Under- Evanescence (Bella)**

**I Miss You- Blink182 (Edward) (Bella)**

**

* * *

**

Real Story:

The Sun was high in the sky.

It beamed down upon everyone.

The streets were crowded with people, here for the parade.

I pushed through them, desperate to find him.

I suddenly saw an opening and bolted for it.

I pushed myself through the crowd and came to a fountain.

I leaned on the concrete, trying to catch my breath.

But it was too late…

The bell slowly rang, sounding that it was noon.

I looked up and there Edward was, barely hidden in the shadows.

"NO EDWARD, DON'T!" I screamed as loud as I could, but my voice was lost in the tong of the bell.

He took a deep breath, then started to undo his shirt buttons.

I stepped in the fountain and once again shouted "EDWARD!" but he still hadn't heard me.

He slowly slipped off his shirt.

As he edged closer, you could see the dark purple rings under his pitch black eyes.

He held his arms out, palms up.

He smiled lightly, as if saying 'Take me. I'm ready.'

My eyes started to water, my heart felt like it was in my throat and I couldn't breathe.

Edward raised his foot slowly to take the step that would lead him into the sunlight.

I stopped where I was and gazed at him.

The light reflecting from the pavement of the square was gleaming dimly from his skin..

Then, everything seemed to happen so fast.

There was a blur in front of me. I

t moved to Edward and knocked him back inside the place where he came from.

I tried to run after them when Alice caught me.

"Bella,…it's too late. He's going to get killed no matter what. If you go, you'll be killed too. Don't do this to us. You'd practically kill Esme, taking two of her children from her. He'd want you to live, even when he's not. You'll have him in your heart, always" Alice said.

I leaned into her shoulderas she said this, and cried my eyes out.

She rubbed my back soothingly and said "Let's go home."

Soon, we were on our way back to Washington by private jet.

"Alice," I sniffed, "I have no idea what I'm going to do,"

"Well,…we could turn you, and you could come live with us." she said.

"No," I sobbed, "Edward wouldn't have wanted me to"

I grabbed one of the 10 boxes of Kleenexes Alice bought me, and blew my nose.

"Well,…what do you think he'd want you to do?" Alice asked.

"P-Prob-bably go t-to Ja-Jacob" I said, still crying.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice wrinkle her nose.

"You really think that?" Alice asked.

Thinking about it made me cry that much harder, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

We rode back the rest of the way in silence, except…Alice suddenly had that blank look on her face whenever she saw a vision, but she passed it off as nothing.

When we had made it back to the state of Washington, Alice turned to me and said, "Bella, I have to go back to New York, with Jasper and Carlisle."

I went into shock momentarily.

"What?" I finally asked.

"But…You-you can't leave me now!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Bella. We have to keep up appearances. You can still call me though," She paused, thinking, "I'd better carry you back to Charlie's." Alice said.

If she could cry, she looked like she would.

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut, as more tears threatened to break through.

We both got off the plane and I hopped on her back.

Alice dropped me off at my front door.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." she said.

I hugged her as hard as I could.

"Come visit sometime," I pleaded.

"I'll try" she whispered, then she was gone, my human eyes too slow to detect the movement.

* * *

I waited until I saw New Moon to post this. I loved it! Jacob is so hot (literally ;D). Review Please! I'll love ya for it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the idea for the story

**Prologue: This starts when Edward has gone to the Volturi because Bella jumped off the cliff. Which means Bella already knows Jacob is a wolf.**

**Mini Playlist:**

**Given Up- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Going Under- Evanescence (Bella)**

**I Miss You- Blink182 (Edward) (Bella)**

* * *

I snuck inside and made it to bedroom without waking Charlie.

I walked over to my window and pushed it as high as it would go.

I knew he wasn't going to come, but it was a nightly ritual of mine.

I grabbed my I-pod and turned it to My Lullaby.

I lay on top of the comforter listening to the song.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep that night.

It was a dreamless sleep, or if it was a dream, it was filled with darkness, and it surrounded me, suffocating me.

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View (Prologue)_**

Every since I was told my beautiful Bella did a suicidal jump off a cliff, I knew it wouldn't be long til I was with her.

I decided the best way was to go to the Volturi, since I doubt any of my 'family' members would do it themselves.

I knew they'd miss me, but Bella was more important than anyone else in the world to me.

She made my dead heart beat again.

She made me feel alive.

I need her.

* * *

**Actual Story**

I stood, hidden in the shadows, as people gathered in the streets of Volterra.

I glanced at the clock, and it was only minutes to noon, the time when the sun was at it's highest point in the sky.

I took a few relaxing breaths, even though I didn't need them.

_Human minutes are sooo long, _I thought.

As the clock inched it's way to noon, I inched myself towards the light.

I walked to where I was barely hidden by the shadows as the tong of the bell sounded.

I wasn't in the sunlight yet, but a human could easily see me.

I took a deep breath and began undoing the buttons of my shirt.

I slowly slipped it off.

I closed my eyes and thought about Bella, about her blush, about how I'd soon be with her.

I lifted my arms, palms up, smiling slightly.

'Take me. I'm ready' I thought.

I picked up my foot slightly to take the step that would lead my to my angel.

Suddenly my sixth sense kicked in.

I opened my eyes too fast for a human to catch.

I saw Felix zooming past the people.

Before he got to me, I saw Bella, my angel.

She was too beautiful to not be real.

'_She's alive. My Bella is alive_' were the only words circling in my mind as I got knocked back into the shadows by Felix.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up from my dreamless sleep all too soon.

My dreams are my only escape from this world.

Instead of harsh reality, I get the one place where he _does _exist.

Sometimes the dreams aren't always good though.

I slowly got up from my bed, fully realizing the comforter would always be hot in the morning.

There would never be a figure watching over me in my rocking chair.

I was vulnerable.

I dragged my feet over to my dresser to get my clothes for today.

I happened to look in the mirror and see how red my eyes were from crying.

There were also rings around my eyes.

_'I feel so old' _I thought, _'but not that it matters.'_

I grabbed my clothes and muttered to the room 'human moment'.

Old habits die hard, I guess.

After my 'human moment', I went downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

Then, I realized just how early it was.

"Morning Bells" Charlie said, without looking up from his paper.

"Charlie" I said, acknowledging him.

He (actually) looked up from his paper and gave me 'the look'.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dad" I said.

Satisfied with himself, he returned his gaze back to the paper.

I grabbed myself a pop tart, and munched away.

Charlie took a final gulp of his coffee then announced, "I'm going to work. Be home later,"

"Bye Dad" I said.

He grabbed his gun and headed out the door.

It was a little early for school, but I grabbed my backpack and headed to my truck.

I walked across the slick pavement slowly and climbed inside my trusty old pickup.

I started the engine with a rumble and was off on my way to school.

I grabbed my books, climbed out of my pick-up, and headed toward my first period class.

* * *

_**EPOV (When Felix got to Edward)**_

Felix had me by the neck.

"Aro wants a word with you" he spoke.

"No!" I said, thrashing, trying to get him to release his grip. "I have to go! Now!"

"After you talk with Aro" he commanded.

"Fine, fair enough," I replied.

He released me, then lead me to Marcus, Aro, and Caius.

"Edward," Aro spoke, "you have almost revealed us."

"But I didn't. No one saw me. We are still a secret. May I please leave now?" I said, trying to rush them.

"Yes," He said, agreeing to my 3rd sentence, and ignoring the question, " but only because of Felix. What provoked you to do this? Let me see your hand," he said, outstretching his hand.

I put my palm in his.

He covered it with his other palm.

He saw every moment I had with Bella.

He saw how tortured I was by her blood.

"…Amazing…" Aro said, "You plan to change her soon, I suppose,"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes,"

"Good. You are free to go. Please take this robe though." Aro said, handing me an identical red robe that everyone outside was wearing.

I took the robe then raced outside, trying to find Bella.

* * *

Review or I'll send Felix after _you_...you might wanna watch your back...


	3. Chapter 3 Puppy Face Newton

****

Disclaimer:

I own nothing except the idea for the story

**Prologue: This starts when Edward has gone to the Volturi because Bella jumped off the cliff. Which means Bella already knows Jacob is a wolf.**

**Mini Playlist:**

**Given Up- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Going Under- Evanescence (Bella)**

**I Miss You- Blink182 (Edward) (Bella)**

* * *

School seemed very slow that day.

Nothing interesting happened, just the usual Jessica trying to impress Mike, who's _still _trying to impress me.

Nothing was new in biology, considering I'm advanced in that course.

P.E. was horrible, but that's not surprising, considering I fell down too many times to count, and a few times, I took someone with me.

Eventually, school was over.

I walked over to my truck, unaware of my stalker until he caught up to me and whispered in my ear, "You. Me. Movies. 7pm."

I scowled as I turned to meet the most annoying guy in the universe.

"I'm busy Mike," I said.

His little puppy face turned into a pout.

"Doin' what?" he asked.

"I'm," I paused, thinking, "hangin' out with Jacob." I said, satisfied with my lie.

"The kid on steroids from La Push?" he asked.

"He's not on steroids!" I said.

_God! Mike Newton is so retarded…Jacob is _just _a wolf, hell bent on destroying Edward..._

"Bella…He's huge! He's what?…2 years younger than us and half a foot taller than me??" Mike said incredulously.

"It's just a growth spurt! But whatever. I'm going with the muscular kid, rather than the puppy face- Newton boy." I eyed him jokingly for good measure.

He stood there pinching his cheeks as I drove away laughing.

I drove the familiar path to Jacob's house.

I climbed out of my rusty pickup.

I nervously walked to the door of my best friend's house, the best friend that picked the tiny, fragile pieces of my heart, and put it back together.

-Knock, Knock!- sounded the wooden door.

Jacob appeared at the doorway.

He stopped himself before he smiled, then turned it into a grimace.

"I suppose the bloodsucker is nearby?" Jacob asked, referring to…*sob* Edward.

I closed my eyes, stopping the water before the dam broke.

I took a deep breath.

"No…actually," I paused, my heart aching to say the words, "he's…dead,"

I took a shaky breath.

Looking from under my eyelashes, I saw Jacob hide his grin as he stepped directly in front of me.

He wrapped his muscular arms around me and I melted into him.

I tried to imagine I was holding Edward, but Jacob was way too hot.

Jacob raised one of his arms and ran his fingers through my hair.

I leaned into his touch, as a single tear fell from my eye.

"Bella?" Jacob asked softly.

I looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Ya know, if you want, I could be your boyfriend now. I'd _never_ hurt you like _he_ did." Jacob said.

Suddenly, I was infuriated.

"Edward," I said, putting emphasis on his name, "never meant to hurt me! He thought I was dead! He only wanted to be with me!"

I was sobbing again, by the time I was finished.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeves and sniffed a few times.

"Jake, I don't wanna argue. I need you to help me." I said.

He hugged me again, and this time, he shut his trap.

"Can we…hangout together and have our study sessions together?" I asked.

Jacob pondered for a moment. "If you don't mind me leaving at a moments notice, then sure."

"I guess I'm not the vampire girl anymore, then" I said, a little sad.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4 Dream A Little Dream

****

Disclaimer:I own nothing except the idea for the story

**Prologue: This starts when Edward has gone to the Volturi because Bella jumped off the cliff. Which means Bella already knows Jacob is a wolf.**

**Mini Playlist:**

**Given Up- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Going Under- Evanescence (Bella)**

**I Miss You- Blink182 (Edward) (Bella)

* * *

**

A sudden surge of lust came over me suddenly.

I looked at Jacob like he was the last man-candy lollipop in the candy shop, and he was my favorite flavor.

I undressed him with my eyes which wasn't hard due to the fact he was shirtless now.

I wanted to run my fingers up and down his sides.

Unfortunately, Jacob noticed and said "Does my being half-naked bother you?"

_Hellz No!_

Revolt suddenly hit me.

_Jacob is my friend! __He's more like a brother to me!_

Then, a howl sounded from deep inside the forest.

"That's my call. See ya later Bella. We start tomorrow after school?" Jacob said.

"Sure." I said. I walked back to the truck and drove home, my emotions totally confused.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I stood hidden in the shadows of the trees near Jacob's house.

"Ready Jasper?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok…make Bella feel lusted for Jacob," I said.

Jasper focused and lust hit me and everyone within Bella's distance of us.

"Too much!" I growled.

He sent a wave of revolt to cancel it out.

"Again, too much!" I growled a little louder.

The revolt he sent made me want to shred Jacob for even being shirtless around Bella.

I raced back away from everything.

"_Jacob! Come on! I smell the red-headed female near by!" _I heard Sam think, already in wolf form.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

After fixing dinner for Charlie, I decided I'd have my few hours of sorrow now rather than later.

I'd agreed I wouldn't spend my whole life mourning, but I wouldn't bottle my emotions either.

I pushed the window open, high as it could go.

I grabbed my I-pod and set it to Going Under by Evanescence. I

laid on the comforter letting my imagination float as the song filled my ears.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

**Fifty thousand tears I've cried**

All the tears I cried since he left me at the meadow

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**

When he pushed me into the glass vase

**And you still won't hear me, going under**

**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once**

I was practically dead when he left me the first time

**Not tormented daily, defeated by you**

**Just when I thought, I reached the bottom**

**I'm dying again, I'm going under**

**Drowning in you, I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through, I'm going under**

I was drowning at the beach

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again, I'm going under**

**Drowning in you, I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through, I'mSo go on and scream**

**Scream at me, I'm so far away**

**I won't be broken again**

I won't survive being heart broken again

**I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under**

**I'm dying again, I'm going under**

**Drowning in you, I'm falling forever**

**I've got to break through, I'm going under**

**Going under, I'm going under**

As the song ended, I hit the off button.

Just as I eased into unconsciousness, I thought I saw 2 figures appear in my room.

But it couldn't have been…could it?

_**DREAM BPOV**_

I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in my bed.

I was at the meadow.

It was still dead and saddening.

I leaned down to look at one of the flowers.

It was budding very quickly and seemed to be reaching in front of me.

I looked up and…if I didn't know this was a dream, I'd think my eyes were deceiving me.

At the edge of the meadow was Edward.

He was in front of me in nothing flat.

He picked up the flower I was holding, and made it bloom beautifully.

For once in a long while, I smiled a real smile.

Edward smiled at my smile.

"Bella," he spoke.

I looked up at him.

He pointed to a bland section of the meadow.

Before my eyes, the bland spot turned into a rainbow assortment of different colors.

Amazed, I ran over to the spot. I picked a buttercup, and sniffed it, making sure it was real, or as real as a dream can get.

"Bella," Edward spoke once again.

I looked at him.

"This is a dream. I can be whatever you want me to be," my angel grimaced, "or _whoever _you want me to be."

"Edward, I want _my _Edward. My copper haired, golden eyed Edward. Except there's one difference here."

Edward looked confused.

I smiled like I knew a secret.

I walked my slow pace over to him, "physically, you can't hurt me here."

I knew he was about to protest, so I interrupted, "_Anything_ can happen here. I can make _you human._"

Once I said those words, his skin darkened slightly, compared to his albino white skin, blush filled his cheeks, and his golden eyes changed into the deepest emerald green eyes I ever saw.

I blushed myself and looked down.

"I can make myself a vampire," then as fast as I saw human features appear on Edward, they disappeared.

I looked down and my skin was translucent.

My eyes were probably his golden color.

He could only stare at my beauty.

Vampire Bella wasn't shy at all.

She didn't blush.

While Edward stood there frozen, I appeared next to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and attacked his lips with mine.

He reciprocated immediately.

I pulled away for a breath I didn't need.

I brought my lips to his ear. "Give me everything you have. Don't hold back." I whispered.

I heard a husky groan from him as my teeth grazed his neck.

In nothing flat, we were both human again.

"Edward, hold on" I said.

He pulled away, looking confused.

I closed my eyes, and a mini Edward appeared next to me, along with a girl with my hair, and hazel eyes.

Edward smiled crookedly and knelt down to the children's level.

"What's your name little guy?" Edward asked the mini version of him.

"My name is Anthony Jacob Cullen. You're my daddy!" Anthony said as he hugged his 'Daddy'.

He looked at 'Anthony', amazed.

Then he hugged his 'son'.

Then he looked up at me lovingly.

Then he looked at the little girl holding onto my leg.

"What about you, little girl?" He asked the girl.

I pushed her towards them, encouraging her.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You're _my _daddy too." She said shyly.

Then she went up and hugged her father along with her brother.

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth.

He released his 'kids'.

A tear slid down his cheek.

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee and Anthony screamed as they disappeared into thin air.

Where they were, there was nothing anymore.

I looked up and saw Edward, tears filling his emerald green eyes.

'I'm sorry' Edward mouthed.

I was about to question him, but a light appeared behind him.

Edward ran to me and kissed me with so much passion, I got the tinglies. (A.N. I like the 'tinglies' better than the goosebumps)

He brought his mouth to my ear and once again said "I'm sorry, my angel"

He turned around and disappeared into the light.

_**END OF DREAM**_

I woke up from the most wonderful, yet horrible, dream.

It was a just a dream.

We'll never have kids.

There will never be another Edward.

He's gone, gone forever.

Tears were lining my eyes and I didn't bother to stop them.

My whole body began to shake as my sobs became violent.

* * *

Review Please! I posted this Chapter cuz the last one was short. Hope you liked!

- Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the idea for the story**

**Prologue: This starts when Edward has gone to the Volturi because Bella jumped off the cliff. Which means Bella already knows Jacob is a wolf.**

**Mini Playlist:**

**Given Up- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park (Edward)**

**Going Under- Evanescence (Bella)**

**I Miss You- Blink182 (Edward) (Bella)

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

"Ready Jasper?" I asked.

He only nodded.

I was sure Bella was asleep by now.

I effortlessly hopped in her wide open window, followed by Jasper.

He influenced her emotions to make her dreams more romantic.

I peeked into her dreams, and saw our meadow.

Bella was in the middle of everything.

The meadow was dead.

"Can I have a moment here?" I asked softly.

He shook his head saying he didn't mind.

_**EDWARD WATCHING BELLA'S DREAM (Edward is watching Bella's dream in her mind. He's not the Edward in the dream. Whenever Edward says 'he', Edward is referring to the dream Edward. I thought it would be confusing if he said I, when it was a different Edward. And what's in italics is what Edward is thinking while he's watching)**_

Bella was at the meadow.

It was still dead and saddening.

She leaned down to look at one of the flowers. I

t seemed to be budding very quickly.

Bella looked up and saw a dream me at the edge of the meadow.

I saw myself appear next to her.

As she smiled, he smiled.

"Bella," he spoke.

Bella looked up at him.

He pointed to a bland section of the meadow.

The bland spot turned into a rainbow assortment of different colors.

Amazed, Bella ran over to the spot.

She picked a buttercup, and sniffed it, making sure it was real, or as real as a dream can get.

"Bella, this is a dream, but a different kind of dream. Anything you want can happen. I can be whatever you want me to be," I saw him grimace, "or _whoever _you want me to be."

_That was definitely Jasper's influencing._

"Edward, I want _my _Edward. My copper haired, golden eyed Edward. Except there's one difference here."

_My heart swelled. She still wanted me. What was the one exception though?_

He looked confused.

Bella smiled as if she knew a secret.

She walked her slow pace over to him, "physically, you can't hurt me here." she said.

_Deep in my mind, I knew she was right. _

He looked like he was about to protest_…Something I'd probably do… _

Bella quickly said, "You said anything can happen here. I can make _you human._" As Bella said those words, his skin darkened, blush filled his cheeks, and I saw my emerald green eyes from when I was human.

He blushed, making Bella blush and look down.

"I can make myself a vampire," then as fast as I saw human features appear on the both of them, they disappeared.

Bella looked down and her skin was translucent.

_My God. She's a beautiful vampire. _

He could only stare at her beauty.

_For some reason, I felt jealous, even though Bella was dreaming me staring at her. _

Vampire Bella wasn't shy at all.

She didn't blush.

_One quality I'd miss about her…_

While he stood there frozen, Bella appeared next to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his lips with hers.

He reciprocated immediately.

_I don't know why, but I am still jealous…_

_I could never do that with Bella. _

_Everything was always a strain…_

_but I'd go through anything and everything to be with her. _

She pulled away for a breath that neither of them needed.

She brought my lips to his ear.

"Give me everything you have. Don't hold back." I heard her whisper.

I heard a husky groan from him as Bella's teeth grazed his neck.

In nothing flat, they were both human again and color filled their skin.

"Edward, hold on" She said suddenly.

He pulled away, looking hurt.

Bella closed my eyes, and a mini Edward appeared next to her, along with a girl with Bella's hair, and hazel eyes.

_The one thing I couldn't give her…children. _

He smiled and knelt down to the children's level.

"What's your name little guy?" He asked the mini version of him.

"My name is Anthony Jacob Cullen. You're my daddy!" Anthony said as he hugged his 'Daddy'.

_He looks just like me…my dead __heart was trying to burst with the affection I already felt for him._

He looked at 'Anthony', amazed.

Then he hugged his son.

He looked up at Bella lovingly.

Then he looked at the little girl holding onto Bella's leg.

"What about you, little girl?" He asked the girl.

Bella pushed her towards him.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You're _my _daddy too." She said shyly.

Then she went up and hugged her father along with her brother.

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth.

Dream Edward released his 'kids,' and a tear slid down his cheek.

Renesmee and Anthony started to fade away.

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee and Anthony screamed as they disappeared into thin air.

Where they were, there was nothing anymore.

Bella looked up and saw him, tears filling his emerald green eyes.

'I'm sorry' he mouthed.

Bella looked like she was about to question him, but a light appeared behind him.

He ran to me and kissed her with passion and love.

He brought his mouth to Bella's ear and once again said "I'm sorry, my angel"

He turned around and disappeared into the light.

_**END OF BELLA'S DREAM**_

That dream was so real, it's like the first dream I felt in 80 years.

Wow…Now I really feel like the worst creature in the world.

Bella is hurting; she's crying, and it's because of me.

One side of my heart says that I should go to her right now, to show her I was alive, so I could mend the hole that was still in her heart.

The other side says that I should make sure Bella isn't happy with Jacob first, possibly push them together if possible.

She deserves a chance at a normal life.

_Side 1: Jacob isn't exactly normal though!_

_Side 2: Well he's more normal than Mike Newton._

_S1- At least Mike Newton is human._

_S2- You call that human?_

_S1- True, but we aren't mortal enemies._

_S2- Anyone who even looks at Bella wrong is our mortal enemy._

Whoa...I just fought with myself…and lost.

I'm going crazy.

But still, Bella needs a chance at a normal life…with someone warm.

No matter how much it hurts my dead heart, she deserves a chance with another guy.

All this ran through my mind as Bella slowly woke up.

I appeared next to her and gently touched her with my palm.

Before her motor skills kicked in, I jumped out the tree in front of her yard.

Jasper slightly scared me when I found he was still down there.

He looked at me with a concerned face.

'_Dude, if you could cry, you look like you would' _Jasper thought.

I shut my eyes and clenched my jaw.

I really didn't like to be reminded of what I did.

I ran past him into the forest, trying to hide my emotions, but it was really hard to do that around Jasper.

I kinda feel sorry for him.

My emotions must be a jumbled mix right now.

* * *

**_I know it's pretty much the same as the last chapter, but it was just a taste of EPOV. I haven't updated in a long while and I'm sorry. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. And in case i don't seeya, HAPPY NEW YEAR! REVIEW PLEASE! IT COULD BE A LATE CHRISTMAS PREZZIE TO ME! _**


End file.
